


Kit Noir

by spitfire402



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitfire402/pseuds/spitfire402
Summary: Marinette babysits a super cute Chat Noir look alike.





	1. Too Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone sorry if you were waiting for the next chapter of Miraculous Vacation. It just wasn't coming along so this showed up. Thanks for the patience. Hope you enjoy. I just started my latest University course, plus work will mean it might take a bit for the next updates, but I will do what i can when i can... Sound off in the comments.

The rapping at the door seemed impatient as Marinette dashed to answer it. She was expecting Mme. Héroux, a friend of Nadja Chamack. Nadja had talked Marinette into babysitting Mme. Héroux’s son, Tyler. It was short notice, but Nadja had said that it was an emergency and, well, Marinette just couldn’t say no.

Standing at the door was a woman who Marinette would have judged to be in her mid-thirties. She had brown eyes and very long brown hair. It was arranged in two pigtails, fastened with gold ribbons that were wrapped around all the way to the bottom. She wore no jewellery save for a tribal Celtic bear paw pendant. She stood at the door looking rather dishevelled as she peeked around into the room behind Marinette.  

“Hello. I am looking for Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” she said in French with a very strange accent.

Marinette smiled at her. “That’s me. Pleased to meet you.” Behind the woman, she could see a small shadow. Hiding behind her legs was a little boy. Marinette crouched down and peeked around. “Hey, is this Tyler?”

The four-year-old peeked out from behind his mum’s legs. What took Marinette’s breath away was the fact that he was a tiny copy of Chat Noir, right down to the emerald eyes. He was dressed exactly like her partner. Tiny ears, wild mop of blond hair, and a mask. She couldn’t see the rest, but she was seriously impressed.

Mme. Héroux smiled as she looked down at her son. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t get him to take off the silly costume. He totally adores Chat Noir. I’ve told him a few times that Ladybug is the real hero, but he won’t listen.”

Marinette winced. She really hated when people did that. “Oh, actually, I am a Chat Noir fan too. We will get on famously.”

Tyler popped out from behind his mum. “You like Chat Noir too? Really?”

Marinette smiled at him. “Of course.They’re a team. They both need each other. People don’t give enough credit to Chat. He does a lot.”

Mme. Héroux smiled that smile that adults have when they agree out loud, but you can tell that, inside, they truly don’t. She bent down and gave Tyler a kiss on the nose. “Mommy has to go for a bit, Sweet. You be good for Marinette, and I will be back as soon as I can.” She stopped for a moment; her eyes seemed wet as she pulled Tyler into a big hug. Marinette could hear her mumble into his neck. “I will do my best. I love you, my little Chat.”

“But of course mom’lady,” said Tyler, stepping back with a cheeky smile.

At that, Mme. Héroux stood, wiping her face and handing Marinette a small black knapsack. “I should be only a few hours. Here’s Tyler’s stuff. My number and his schedule are in the bag. Text me if you need anything. Thank you so much. I will be back sometime after four.” She rubbed Tyler’s head between his Chat ears, turned, and was gone.

Marinette took Tyler’s hand and brought him the rest of the way into her family apartment. He stood and quietly looked at the door like his mum would be back at any moment.

Marinette picked him up. “So, little buddy, let’s have a look at you.” She walked over and stood him up on one of the kitchen stools. She rubbed her chin as she looked him up and down. “Hmmm. Ears? Check. Black mask? Check. Black jacket, pants, and gloves? Check. Large black boots? Check. Wait! You’re missing a bell and a tail. What’s with that?”

Tyler’s head drooped. Marinette swore his Chat ears moved just like her kitty. “I forgot my tail on the subway, and Mommy says dat I can’t has a bell ‘cause it too noisy.”

“Oh no, that’s horrible! You know what, I might have a way to fix that. Would you like that?” Tyler’s eyes lit up. He nodded his little head so hard his Chat ears started to flop around. Marinette giggled at his antics. “Boy, I know somebody that would so like to meet you. Come on, let’s go up to my room and we’ll see what we can do and then I will see if she is busy.”

Without a second thought, Tyler flicked her a two-finger salute and jumped to the floor, landing on his hands and feet like a cat. Grinning a Cheshire grin, he scampered past Marinette and headed up the stairs. Marinette giggled as she followed him up. He was definitely energetic, but not nearly as troublesome as Manon.

As they got to her room, Marinette pulled out her swivel chair. “Come here, Tyler. I have a cool collection of Chat Noir videos. You can watch them while I get some supplies together.”

Tyler was enthralled with the videos while Marinette worked studiously at her sewing machine. Throughout the afternoon he only pestered her twice–once for a snack, so she took him down to the bakery to get one, and another time for a potty break. A few times he stood quietly and watched her work, asking a few pertinent questions, but, without fail, he would be drawn back to her computer and the Chat Noir videos that she had saved. He even nodded off, curled up like a kitten, at one point.

After a couple of hours, Marinette was done and very pleased with herself. “Tyler, come here, please.” After pressing pause, he hopped down and came to where she had been working. “First, let’s start with the belt. I didn’t have any leather, but I had plenty of black cloth and a few buckles. Here, let’s put it on.” Tyler giggled as she wound it around him. “There! Let’s have a look…Well, that’s next to perfect.”

Marinette reached up to her desk and brought down her big surprise.

“I know you said your mum said that a bell would be too noisy, but I think she will be ok with this.” She opened her hands and, nestled in her palms, was a perfect replica of Chat Noir’s bell crocheted out of yellow wool. She let him pick it up out of her hand to look at it.

Tyler cupped it in his hands and jumped up and down. “Dat is sooo cool! It is soft, and it don’t make noise!” He shook it as hard as he could, almost knocking himself off his feet.

“Here, let’s put it on your zipper pull and see how you look.” It only took a moment to hook it on. Then she led him to her mirror so he could check out her work.

“Dis is soooo awesomenomnom, Marinette. It’s purrrrfect.” He hugged Marinette around the waist.

With a smile, she reached down and ruffled his hair. “You look so perfect, I don’t think I can call you Tyler anymore. Hmmmm. How about Kit Noir?”

He looked up, eyes sparkling. “Wow! Really? Yay! I’m Kit Noir.” He ran around her room, for all the world looking like Chat.

As Marinette watched his antics, she reached over and grabbed her phone. After taking a few pictures, she texted one to Alya.

M- Hey! What do you think of this?

Alya, never being far from her phone, answer within seconds.

A- OMG that’s adorbs. Who is he?

M- I’m sitting for a friend of Nadja. His name is Tyler. I was thinking of going over to the park for a bit. Wanna meet us?

A- I’m sitting too. I’ll bring these 2 stinkers. Cya there as soon as I can.

M- Cya soon.

Marinette smiled. “Hey Tyler, wanna go walk over to the statue of Chat Noir and Ladybug?”

“Really? Yay! Dats pawsitivly awesome.”

Marinette groaned and palmed her face. It was bad enough that she had to live with Chat doing it, now this little cutie. “Give me a moment. I gotta get something from the loft.”

Marinette climbed the ladder where Tikki peeked over the edge. She looked at their little guest. “He is so cute. Can we keep him?”

“Shhh, Tikki! And, no, we can’t.” She giggled. “But we are taking him to the park. Here, get in.” She opened her bag so Tikki could swish in.

Climbing back down, she turned to Tyler. “Come on, Kit. Let’s go. We will need to stop at the bakery and let my mum and dad know we are going to the park. ”

As they came into the bakery, Sabine gushed. “Oh my goodness! You have Chat Noir over, and you didn’t let us know? Paris’s greatest hero is in our bakery! Tom, come say hi.”

Tom walked in, playing right along. “Hello, Mister Chat. Welcome.“

Tyler was not willing to play along, stomping his foot and crossing his arms. “I’m Kit Noir, not Chat Noir. He is much more tall than me,” he deadpanned.

Tom laughed. “Okay, okay, we are sorry. Would some cookies make you feel better?”

Tyler’s face lit up. “Oh yes, please! I like cookies.”

Sabine giggled. “How many would you like?”

Tyler put a finger to his lips as he thought, and then started with a nod. “So many.”

Tom roared with laughter. “He’s too cute! Here you go, kiddo. Have two.” He turned to Marinette. “Here are two for you too, my dear, and a third for your bag.”

Marinette and Tyler munched happily on their cookies as the walked to the park. Since the statue of Chat and her had gone up, it had become the usual meeting place for her and Alya. It still seemed odd to see herself in bronze. To make matters worse, she had to gush about it to make it seem normal to Alya. It made her feel narcissistic.

She found a bench close to the statue to sit and wait for Alya. Tyler happily ran around the base of the statue chasing imaginary villains. She looked around the park. It was a beautiful day, and most of the schools were out, so the park was full of families.

Suddenly, from the end of the park opposite from the bakery, she could hear a murmur that soon became panicked yells and screams. Thinking quickly, Marinette grabbed Tyler and pulled him behind the base of the statue. She held him tight and whispered in his ear. “Okay, Kit. I am going to need you to do exactly what I tell you. If things get crazy, trust me.”  
  
Before Marinette could say anything else, she heard a decidedly familiar scream. It was Alya!

Marinette peeked around the statue, trying to spot the latest akuma. It didn’t take her long. Across the park, she could see what looked like an enormous brown bear. It had reared up on its hind legs and was towering over Alya and her twin siblings. A golden beam shot out from the bear’s throat, enveloping the three figures cowering before it. As the golden sparkles disappeared, Alya, Etta, and Ella were gone and in their place were two bear cubs and a momma bear.

Marinette ducked back behind the statue and looked at Tyler as beams of gold started shooting all around the park. It didn’t take long before all of the mums and children in the park had been transformed into bears as well.

From around the statue, Marinette heard a growly voice. “I am Momma Bear, my friends! Protect your cubs. Don’t let anyone take them from you!”

Marinette couldn’t wait any longer. She popped open her bag and Tikki zoomed straight up and out, coming to a halt right in front of Tyler. His eyes went comically wide as he squealed with delight.

Tikki turned and faced Marinette, mouthing, “Oh no.”

“No time, Tikki. Transform moi!”

With a pink swirl, Tikki disappeared into her earring. Tyler stood with his hands at his mouth as the transformation worked its way up Marinette’s body.

As soon as she was transformed, Ladybug scooped Tyler under her arm. Stepping out from behind the statue, she viewed the sight before her. The park was filled with mother bears and cubs, and anybody who had not been changed was running in panic. Not far away, the akuma had her gaze fixed on another mum who was hunched over her child. Around the bear’s neck was a pendant that was starting to glow. Ladybug pulled out her yo-yo, and, with a flick of her wrist, smacked Momma Bear square in the nose.

“Momma Bear, leave them alone!” Ladybug shouted.

Momma Bear shook her head and growled as she turned to face Ladybug. With her head to one side, teeth bared, she roared until she spotted the small figure squirming under Ladybug’s arm.

As she looked at Kit, her face grew soft. Then her eye’s travelled up to Ladybug’s. “Give him to me,” she said in a low growl.


	2. Momma Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said only one more chapter... Opps.. I slipped
> 
> Sorry for the delay, school, work, and life all attacked...
> 
> Enjoy

Mama bear dropped to all fours and with a grunt launched herself at Ladybug and Kit. Like a real bear, she was incredibly fast, and Ladybug was sure she was just as strong. Sometimes discretion is the better part of valour, and in this case, Ladybug went with the discretion. With a flick, her yo-yo whizzed to the roof of her nearby school and with a jerk she launched herself to safety with Kit squirming under her arm.

As she landed, she turned to watch as Mama Bear hurled herself towards the school. "Oh oh," she muttered as she put Tyler down.

Tyler was crying a little as he looked up at Ladybug. "Oh Tyler, I'm sorry. Don't worry we will fix this."

She turned to a noise behind her as her partner landed, "Oh Chat Noir thank goodness!" she picked up Tyler and placed him into Chats arms.

Chat gasped, “My Lady, what’s this? Am I being replaced?”

She walked backwards with her hands out in front,  "No time to explain, I gotta go stop a rampaging akuma.” She pointed at the small knock off. “His name is Tyler, but you can call him Kit Noir. He is absolutely, 100% your biggest fan. Take him somewhere safe, and I will call you as soon as I can!" With that, she turned, jumped, and disappeared into the centre of the schoolyard.

Chat stood stock still. Of course, as Adrien, he had been up close with children before. However, it had been limited to interactions at photo shoots. He remembered that time in the park after stopping Stormy Weather, he had almost had Marinette join him for the shoot. Unfortunately, his photographer had spotted the girl she was babysitting and insisted on doing it with her instead. He had put on a good show, but he was not very comfortable around kids.

The small face looked up at him, eyes super wide, the bear almost forgot as he marvelled at his hero. "Are you the real Chat Noir or are you dressed up and purrrtending like Miss Marinette dressed up like Ladybug?"

"Um hi. Uh yes, I'm Chat Noir. Wait! Did, did you just pun?!"

Kit smiled a cheeky grin. "Purrhaps."

Suddenly Chats brain stopped. Gears stopped meshing. Cogs broke loose. The whole thing ground to a halt. “um?” With a lurch, it sputtered back to life. "Did you say Marinette? Like the girl, that lives over the bakery? That Marinette? "

"Yup, I was in the park wif her when the bear came. I like her she's really nice. She made me a new tail and even this cool bell. She has a frien that’s like a little bug and she has a coolieo Ladybug costume" he reached up and flicked his crocheted bell as he grinned.

Chat had no idea what to do. His whole world had just flipped upside down. From what this little guy, that looked just like him, had said the sweet girl that couldn't string more than a few words together and his Lady were the same person. No, no it was a mistake. He was cute sure, but Ladybug would not have revealed her identity to this little guy before Chat. Would she?

He wasn't allowed a second longer to contemplate. With a crash, the library window exploded into a shower of glass. Through the wreckage came a giant bear. It scrambled across to the roof. Ladybug had her yo-yo around the bear's neck and was being hauled behind out of the window. He watched as she dropped back down into the courtyard, swinging until she slammed into the wall below.  

“Chat! I said to go somewhere safe!” Ladybug screamed. “This is not what I had in mind!”

“Eep!” Chat squeaked. “Sorry,  sorry, sorry!” With that, he whipped out his baton and launched himself off of the roof. Kit had clutched his neck and was giggling causing it to tickle. “Hang on tight little guy. Don’t worry I won't let you fall!” Chat was concerned that his tiny charge would be frightened. But as he looked down he was shocked. Kit was wide-eyed with excitement

Trought his giggles he shouted. “It is a good ting you whiskered me away. Weeee! Go faster!”

As Chat briefly landed atop a nearby building to look back over his shoulder. His breath caught in his throat as he watched Momma Bear hauled Ladybug up and swung her around by her yo-yo string.He couldn’t help grimace as she slammed into the chimney at the corner of the school. Their suits protected against a lot but wow that was a hard hit.

Without hesitation, Momma Bear was charging toward the sprawled Ladybug. He watched in disbelief as she started to roll towards the edge of the building. She was going to drop the three stories. He couldn’t just stand and watch. Gripping Kit a little tighter he launched himself towards the spot she would fall.

He arrived just in time to catch her with his free arm. She was bleeding from the edge of her mouth. He had never seen his lady hurt like this. Deep down he knew it was his fault. He should have moved when she told him to. He had put her in danger. How could he have been so careless?

From beside him came a tiny voice, “Mr Chat.” His tiny doppelganger was pointing up. He looked and saw the bear as she used her claws to scale down the side of the building. 

He breathed a sigh of relief as he heard Ladybug moan, “put me down, Kitty. I will be ok. Sore as hell but ok.” As her feet touched the ground, she wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth. “You know how they say never get between a mother bear and her cub? They’re so right.”

She looked up at the bear. “I think the Akuma is in the necklace. It’s just impossible to get.”

With a grunt, Momma Bear dropped to the ground. Chat pushed Kit back to Ladybug. “Go! I will buy you some time!”

Grabbing up Kit, Ladybug started to jog down the street. “Let's go little man!” She was about to send out her yo-yo when she heard Chats howl of pain. As she turned back towards the sound, her blood ran cold.  Momma Bear had chats head pushed to the ground by one of her humongous paws. Her other paw cocked back, its obsidian black dagger like claws shimmered as they threatened to plunge into Chats exposed neck.

“Momma Bear snarled, “bring him and your miraculous to me or else.”

Ladybug set Kit down and tossed her yo-yo into the air. “Lucky Charm!” A swirl of Ladybugs was soon replaced by a red platter covered in black polka dots that dropped onto Ladybugs waiting hand. In the centre was a small cake surrounded by some blueberries and a thistle.

“Ladybug if you don’t bring me your miraculous now I will gouge his throat out!” The paw began to move.

Without a moment's hesitation Ladybug placed the plate and Kit on the ground at her feet. Her head dropped as she stepped forward. In a resigned voice, she sighed, “please, I will give you whatever you want, but please don’t hurt him.”

Chat's body flailed as he tried to work his way free, but the weight of the giant bear was impossible to move.

As Ladybug's hand moved to her ear, she heard a small noise from behind her. She had forgotten, Momma Bear wanted Kit as well; he was just behind her. She was torn. She had to save Chat, but she would be just plain Marinette once she removed the earnings. She wouldn’t be able to protect Kit. Her city would be defenceless; Hawkmoth would gain whatever power he wished to gain from all of this.

As she stood there, she watched as Kit walked past her calm as could be. In his tiny gloved hand, he carried the discarded lucky charm. “Momma Bear, you know you don’t feels good when you are hungwy. You should have some of dis.”

The expression on Momma Bear’s face softened. The wild look in her eyes disappeared and was replaced with a soft motherly look. Ladybug looked on as Kit bravely walked forward towards the bear. Chat had stopped flailing, but she could see his hand motioning her that he was ok.

Suddenly Momma bears eyes were outlined with a purple mask. Hawkmoth was exerting his control; he was so close, but this small boy was going to ruin it all.

Kit stopped momentarily but heroically went on. No momma don’t listen. You know he does dat to make you mad just like daddy did. You didn’t mean to hit him, but he was making you mad. Don’t let him. Fight it, momma! Now sit up properly, like Queen Elinor, and have some cake.”

Momma Bear’s expression softened as the purple mask disappeared. She plopped onto her bum, taking the plate from Kit. Daintily she speared the cake with the fork and with a haughty air nibbled on it.

Chat looked up from the ground where he lay. He had the opportunity, and he took it. Springing I up he grabbed the pendant that hung around her neck. In a single motion, before momma Bear could react, he threw it to his waiting lady.

With ease, ladybug snatched it perfectly and in a fluid motion smashed it to the ground.  The dark butterfly burst forth. As she twirled her yo-yo, she incanted the familiar words, “enough evil doing for you little butterfly. As her yo-yo opened the now cleansed butterfly lazily fluttered out stopping for a moment to light on Kirk’s cute little nose, causing him to giggle.

Ladybug gently took the plate from Momma Bear and flicked it in the air like a magical Frisbee. “Miraculous Ladybug! “ it burst into thousands of ladybugs that swarmed and set everything is it was before. Before the change came over the akuma Ladybug swept Kit into her arms giving him a big hug. “I am so proud of you!” she walked to where Chat was. “Here please take him again. I don’t want him to be here after the change. Go to that balcony and keep him company.” She pointed to her balcony over the bakery.  “The girl that lives there will be there soon. Don’t ask why I know. Just go!”

She watched the two disappear 'damn they were cute together’ Finally as she turned she watched as in a flash of purplish black magic Momma Bear disappeared leaving a dishevelled Mme. Héroux. Her clothes were a mess; her makeup streaked from crying, she sat head down hands folded in her lap.

Ladybug stretched her hand out, “here let me help you up. Don’t be frightened but I need to get you out of here.” Ladybug pulled her tight and with a flick shot her yo-yo off into the distance. The landed softly atop a nearby hotel. As there had just been an akuma attack it was still deserted, but probably not for long.

Ladybug set her down and had her sit on one of the deck chairs. She crouched before the woman and placed her hand on her knees. “Madam I have to go shortly. I knew you didn’t need to deal with the press rush that was going to show up. Can I take you somewhere or call someone?”

Mme. Héroux shook her head as she looked down at the spotted hands on her knees. “I should have known. I should have known he was going to win. He is such a good liar.”

Ladybugs earrings beeped their first warning. Ladybug ignored them, “What do you mean Madam?”

“I was at a court hearing for custody of my boy. His father Nick and I have recently separated. Nick was awesome when we first met, but over the years he became cruel. He constantly taunted and berated me. I’m from a small village in Scotland, so I have no relatives or friends here. I couldn’t take it any more Ladybug. I got so mad I hit him, and now he is going to have Tyler. I know he is only doing this to spite me. I felt so powerless until I heard a voice in my head that said he would help me.”

A second beep toned. “Madam I am sure that I cannot understand what you are going through. What I can tell you is that you are going to have to believe in yourself. You can make it through this, and your boy will know the truth. I only just met Tyler a few minutes ago, but I already know that he is an amazing young man.”

A third Beep caused Ladybug to stand. Mme. Héroux could see she need to go but didn’t want to leave her. “You go Ladybug, I just need a few minutes to collect myself, and then I will call Nick. Do you know where Tyler is?”

Ladybug stepped back. “I told Chat to take him to a friend of mines. She lives above a bakery just over there.”

“What a crazy coincidence the girl that lives there was the one looking after Tyler.” Mme. Héroux suddenly looked very panicked. “I hope I didn’t hurt or scare her. She seems like a nice girl.”

Ladybug smiled, “don’t worry she’s tougher than she looks.” Fourth beep. “I gotta go, take care of yourself, if you are ok with it I would like to drop in and see you sometime.”

Mme. Héroux smiled faintly, “I would like that.”

 Ladybug waved as she walked to the edge of the building and disappeared.


	3. Superhero

Chat landed on Marinette's balcony and gently set Kit down on a small makeshift table. “Okay kiddo, That was crazy brave back there. You scared the heck out of me. How did you know to do that?”

Kit look at his hero, thought for a moment and then announced, “It was kinda like mommies favourite movie. The mommy becomes a bear. An my mommy she sometimes says she is a growly bear if she donna get somtin to eats, so it just made sense.”

Chat could not help but chuckle and the emphatic way the little guy made his point. “Well, you helped stop another one of Hawkmoth’s Akuma and save an innocent person from him. I would say that makes you a certifiable superhero! Welcome to the club!”

Kits eyes lit up like he was just told he was getting a new kitten, “WOW! Really me a real super hero.”

“You bet kiddo, but until you get a bit bigger, you are gonna have to keep all of this a secret.”

Kit winked at him, “Secret Identities. I understand. Just like Miss Marinette, she has purrictures of you wif out yur mask all over her room. But she neber told me dat it was you.”

Once again Chat gaped at his mini me. Holding up his gloved hand with his pointer finger up, “Wait here.” He placed the same finger down on Kit’s head.

He walked over and dropped down through Marinette’s skylight. He had been in her room before, but when he stuck his head down over the edge of her loft, he was shocked to see multiple pictures of his civilian self plastered all over the walls. There was even a few of Him as Chat intermixed.

He climbed back onto the balcony. Kit had sat himself down on the edge of the spool. “See!”

“How? How? How did you know that was me?”

Kit shrugged, “dunno you look like him sooooo.”

Suddenly there was a racket from below as Marinette scrambled up through the skylight at the back of the balcony. She skidded to a halt as she reached the railing and turned to face the two leather clad boys. Out of breath, she panted, “sorry. It. Took. Me. A. Few. Minutes. To. Get. From. The. Park.”

“My Lady you know I would wait for you forever.” It was out before he even realised he had said it.

Marinette seemed to stop breathing altogether as all the blood seemed to drain from her face. She leaned back on the railing and stood to stare at them. Suddenly from her pocket her phone began to ring. She took a deep breath as she dug it out and answered it.

“Yes, Ma’am. I will meet you down in the bakery in a few minutes. Yes, Tyler is fine. Yes, um hm, I understand. Yes. See you soon.”

She put her phone away and looked at the two boys. “Well... Chat I would like to have a few words with you as soon as I am done downstairs. Please make yourself comfortable. As for you sweety. Your Mom will be here in a few minutes. But I have a big problem. I don’t like secrets, and I really don’t want to have to ask you. But you might already be in danger if people found out you know who I am. They might hurt you.”

With a big nod he said, “Yup, I understand. We superheroes need to stick together. I won't tell anybodys.”

Marinette wasn't sure he completely understood, but it was the best she could hope for. “Good. Come on let's go find your mom.” She turned to Chat looking down her nose, “and you stay put.”

Her and Kit disappeared down the hatch.

It took her about fifteen minutes to finish talking with Mme. Héroux. She explained that in the park she guessed that her and Tyler had been turned into bears because they couldn’t remember anything after Momma Bear had shown up. Mme. Héroux did not let on for a moment that she had been Momma Bear.

Sabine seemed to take a liking to this poor lady with no friends in a strange land and invited them over for tea any time they wanted.

Once they had left Marinette grabbed a few cookies and croissants and headed to her room explaining that she felt exhausted after all the excitement.

As she once again emerged from her room, she sighed. “Ok Cha…” she looked up expecting her partner to be goofing off waiting for her, but leaning against the rail with a sheepish grin was Adrian Agrest. It stopped her dead in her tracks. “Oh, um, hello Adrien. Um, how did you get here.”

Flashing her his biggest model smile he swept into a flourished bow, “waiting as instructed M’Lady.”

As he looked up, he watched as Marinette started to fall over. Reaching out he grabbed her and set her in her deck chair taking the plate from her hands. “Here let me take those.”

From behind him whizzed a small black cat like creature. It looked with disdain at the plate in Adrien’s hands, “hmmph cookies for Tikki but no cheese.”

Adrien glared at his kwami, “Plagg, manners.” His expression softened as he turned back to Marinette. “I am sorry he can be a little brash.”

Without warning, Marinette’s handbag popped open, and a red blur tackled the black kwami out of the air “PLAGG!”

“Good to see you too Tikki. I see the old guy has picked you another amazing Ladybug.”

Tikki giggled, “she is, come on let's go find you some cheese.” Tikki winked at Marinette as the whizzed down phasing through the floor.

Marinette slowly turned back to the smiling Adrien, “but why? Just because I failed to keep my secret, I didn’t expect you to have to do the same.”

Adrien’s smile just got bigger. “M’lady I know exactly how stubborn and headstrong you are. If I hadn't changed before you got back up, I would never have convinced you it was ok. There was no way I was going to be able to contain myself with you sitting behind me every day.”

“I’m sorry.” She murmured as she dropped her head.

He reached out and touched her chin causing her head to tip up slightly. “Sorry? Why sorry?”

“Because now you know I’m not anything special I am just the plain old clumsy girl that sits behind you at school.”

Adrien shook his head. “M’Lady you are my everything. Of course, you are super in and out of the suit. I love all of you.” Realizing what he had just said he blushed almost as red as Marinette herself.

“Love? Really kitty?”

Catching his breath he grinned, “I have been dying to tell you that since valentines day.”

“I love you too Chat Noir.” She whispered.

Fingers still under her chin he reached out till his lips met hers. It was a soft sweet kiss, exactly as Marinette always had imagined it would be like. He slowly pulled away opening his eyes.

Marinette smiled. “I so owe that little stinker, he’s my superhero. Do you think a visit from one Chat Noir might be payment enough? I think I have the right connections to pull it off.”

Adrien smiled, “only if it’s from his two favourite super heroes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shout out to [lpofdestiny](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lpofdestiny/pseuds/lpofdestiny) for beta reading the first chapter
> 
> If you haven't you should check out their amazing Ladybug fic - [Hop to It](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7463748/chapters/16961301)
> 
> here is an amazing drawing of Kit and Mari completed by the miraculios Twindoodle - <https://sandwormsladybugs.tumblr.com/image/160991867878>
> 
> I am on Tumblr [here](http://sandwormsladybugs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
